OTHER CONCERTS
46664 All Tomorrow's Parties Altamont American Festival of Music '67 American Folk Blues Festival Amnesty Atlantic Records 40th Anniversary Concert Australian Tours The Big T.N.T. Show Bluesfest Bonnaroo Boston Sumerthing BottleRock Napa Valley Bread & Roses Festival Bridge School Benefit British Rock Meeting Bruchhausen Festival Budweiser Superfest Bumbershoot Festival California Jam California Jam 2 Cambridge Folk Festival Coachella Cropredy Music Festival Day On The Green Desert Trip Download Festival Erie Canal Soda Pop Festival Eurovision Song Contest Farm Aid Fehmarn Love And Peace Festival Festival Of The Flower Children Glastonbury Festival GLC Festivals Global Citizen Festival The Golden Summernight Festival Grammy Tribute Great Western Express Havana Jam High Voltage Festival Hop Farm Music Festival International Festival Of Country Music Isle of Wight Festival Jingle Bell Ball Jubilee Concert KFRC Fantasy Fair & Magic Mountain Music Festival KMEL Summer Jam Knebworth The Last Waltz Laurel Pop Festival Lilith Fair Live Aid Live Earth Live 8 Lollapalooza London Folk Los Angeles Jazz Festival Los Angeles Pop Festival Lovebox Magical Mystery Tour Mar Y Sol Mariposa Folk Festival Meltdown Mississippi River Festival Monsters Of Rock Monterey International Pop Festival Montreal International Jazz Festival Moscow Music Peace Festival 1989 Motortown Revue Mountain Aire Nelson Mandela 70th Birthday Concert Nelson Mandela. An International Tribute For A Free South Africa Net Aid New Orleans Pop Festival Newport Folk Festival Newport Jazz Festival New York Jazz Festival Nice Jazz Festival NME Poll Winners Concert No Nukes Openair Frauenfeld Package Tours Party In The Park Pavarotti & Friends Petoskey Rock Concert & Jive Fest Prince's Trust Radio 1's Big Weekend Rainforest Benefit Reading Festival (National Jazz, Blues & Rock Festival) & Leeds Festival Reggae Sunsplash Rock For The Rainforest Rock In Rio Rock On The Tyne Rock Werchter Sanremo Music Festival Saugatuck Pop Festival The Schaefer Music Festival Sky River Rock Festival Startruckin' '75 July 28, 1973 Watkins Glen Grand Prix Raceway, Watkins Glen, NY (Summer Jam at Watkins Glen) Summertime Ball Superbowl T.A.M.I. Show T In The Park Tibetan Freedom Concert Transcontinental Pop Festival (Festival Express) Trips Festival 1966 Unplugged The US Festival V Festival Vans Warped Tour VH1 Divas The Wall - Live In Berlin We The Planet Wild West Festival (Cancelled) Womad Woodstock Woodstock '94 Woodstock '99 World Series Of Rock Zaire 74 Various Benefit Concerts CALGARY Oxford Stomp CALIFORNIA Big Sur Folk Festival California Worldfest Doheny Blues Festival Monterey Jazz Festival Newport Pop Festival Northern California Folk-Rock Festival Outside Lands Music and Arts Festival Pacific Jazz Festival Palm Springs Pop Festival San Francisco International Pop Festival Sonoma Music Festival Stagecoach Festival Street Scene COLORADO Denver Pop Festival 1969 Rock Jam Telluride Bluegrass Festival Telluride Blues & Brews Festival Telluride Jazz Festival CONNECTICUT Greenwich Town Party Powder Ridge Festival (CANCELLED) DELAWARE Firefly Music Festival FLORIDA Big Rock Pow-Wow 1969 Miami Pop Festival Miami Rock Festival 1969 Palm Beach International Music & Art Festival Winters End Pop Festival 1970 GEORGIA Atlanta International Pop Festival HAWAII Sunshine Festival ILLINOIS Kickapoo Creek Music Festival 1970 LOUISIANA Celebration Of Life 1971 MICHIGAN Ann Arbor Blues & Jazz Festival First Annual Detroit Rock & Roll Revival 1969 Goose Lake International Music Festival Michigan Womyn's Music Festival Movement Electronic Music Festival Saginaw Pop Festival MINNESOTA Moondance Jam MISSOURI Ozark Music Festival NEW JERSEY Atlantic City Pop Festival NEW YORK Churubusco Rock Festival 1970 (CANCELLED) Governors Ball Music Festival OHIO Cincinnati Pop Festival March 26, 1970 Cincinnati Gardens, Cincinnati, OH Cincinnati Summer Pop Festival June 13, 1970 Crosley Field Stadium, Cincinnati, OH Nelsonville Music Festival Toledo Pop Festival 1969 OREGON Eugene Pop Festival 1969 Vortex I: A Biodegradable Festival of Life 1970 Waterfront Blues Festival PENNSYLVANIA Concert 10 Flood City Music Festival Philadelphia Folk Festival Quaker City Rock Festival Summer Pop Festival 1969 TENNESSEE Beale Street Music Festival TEXAS Austin City Limits River City Rockfest Southwest '70 Peace Festival 1970 Texas International Pop Festival Texxas World Music Festival (1978–1988) VIRGINIA Hampton Jazz Festival Lockn' Festival WASHINGTON Seattle Pop Festival WISCONSIN Midwest Rock Festival Mt. York Music Festival People's Fair 1970 Sound Storm Festival Summerfest Wisconsin Music Festival Belgium Amougies Festival 1968 Dour Festival Graspop Metal Meeting Groezrock Jazz Bilzen Pukkelpop Denmark Midtfyns Festival Roskilde Festival Smukfest Finland Flow Festival Ilosaarirock Festival Ruisrock France Midem Festival Nancy Jazz Pulsations Orange Festival 1975 Orange Festival 1976 CANCELLED Popanalia 1970 Germany 1.Summer Rock Festival 1973 2.Summer Rock Festival 1973 Aachen Open Air Pop Festival 1970 Bang Your Head!!! Euro Pop '70 A-Z Musik Festival 1970 Hamburger Pop & Blues Festival 1970 Internationales Essener Pop and Blues Festival Joint Meeting 1970 1970 Hurricane Festival Open Flair Festival Rock am Ring Rock im Park Southside Super Concert '70 Wacken Open Air Holland Arrow Rock Festival Black Cross Festival Bluesrock Festival Bospop Dynamo Open Air Kralingen Music Festival Lowlands North Sea Jazz Festival Parkpop Pinkpop Hungary Sziget Festival Ireland City of Derry Jazz & Big Band Festival Lisdoonvarna Festival Oxygen Self Aid Italy Pistoria Blues Festival Primo Festival Internazionale In Europa Di Musica Pop Rock in Roma Norway Hortens Festivalen Serbia Exit Festival Spain Bilbao BBK Live Músicos en la Naturaleza Primavera Sound Switzerland Montreux Jazz Festival Open Air St. Gallen Paleo Rock The Ring Summerdays Festival Winterthurer Musikfestwochen UK Acoustic Festival of Britain Ashton Court Festival 1974–2007 Bath International Music Festival June 28, 1969 Recreation Ground, Bath, ENG (Bath Festival of Blues) 1969 Bath Festival of Blues and Progressive Music 1970 Beaulieu Jazz Festival 1956-61 Belladrum Festival Bestival Bickershaw Festival Brighton Festival Buxton Pop Festival Canterbury Fayre Cornbury Music Festival Deeply Vale Festivals 1976-1979 Elephant Fayre Green Man Festival Heineken Music Festival Hollywood Music Festival 1970 Love Supreme Jazz Festival Mildenhall Rock and Blues Festival 100 Club Punk Festival 1976 Phun City 1970 Stonehenge Free Festival (Battle of the Beanfield 1985) Summer Sundae Weekender Watchfield Free Festival Weeley Festival 1971 Weyfest Whitsun Festival Windsor Free Festival Woburn Music Festival Words & Music Festival (Nantwich) Yorkshire Folk, Blues & Jazz Festival Australia Aquarius Festival Big Day Out Myponga Pop Festival 1971 Soundwave Sunbury Pop Festival 1972–1975 Canada Canada Jam 1978 August 23, 1980 Mosport Park, Bowmanville, ON (Heatwave) Man-Pop Festival 1970 Molson Canadian Rocks for Toronto 2003 Ottawa Jazz Festival Strawberry Fields Festival 1970 Strawberry Mountain Fair Toronto Pop Festival 1969 Toronto Rock and Roll Revival Vancouver Island Musicfest Vancouver Pop Festival 1969 Japan Fuji Rock Festival Summer Sonic Festival Tokyo Music Festival World Popular Song Festival Morocco Mawazine New Zealand Nambassa Trinidad and Tobago Plymouth Jazz Festival Misc. Albania: Festivali i Këngës Austria: Donauinselfest Austria: FM4 Frequency Festival Austria: Nova Rock Bulgaria: Spirit of Burgas Czech Republic: Masters of Rock Czech Republic: Rock for People Czech Republic: Trutnov Open Air Music Festival East Germany: Festival of Political Songs Estonia: Hard Rock Laager Estonia: Rabarock Finland: Ankkarock Finland: Down By The Laituri Finland: Finnish Metal Expo Finland: Funky Elephant Finland: Jalometalli Metal Music Festival Finland: Lumous Gothic Festival Finland: Miljoona Rock Finland: Pori Jazz Finland: Provinssirock Finland: Puntala-rock Finland: Qstock Finland: Sauna Open Air Finland: Tammerfest Finland: Tuska Open Air France: European Punk Rock Festival 1976 France: Eurockéennes France: Hellfest France: Main Square Festival France: Rock en Seine France: Soy Festival France: Transmusicales France: Vieilles Charrues Festival Greece: Rockwave Festival Iceland: Iceland Airwaves Ireland: Electric Picnic Italy: Independent Days Festival Latvia: PositivusAB Lithuania: Baltijos Garsas Norway: Bergenfest Norway: Bukta Tromsø Open Air Festival Norway: Hove Festival Norway: Øyafestivalen Norway: Periferifestivalen Norway: Quart Festival Poland: Open'er Festival Poland: Przystanek Woodstock Portugal: Paredes de Coura Festival Portugal: Sudoeste Festival Portugal: Vilar de Mouros Festival 1965-present Romania: Artmania Festival Romania: Gărâna Jazz Festival Romania: Peninsula / Félsziget Festival Romania: Rock the City Russia: Dobrofest Russia: InProg Russia: Nashestvie Russia: Spring Rhythms. Tbilisi-80 Slovakia: Pohoda Slovenia: Metaldays Spain: Resurrection Festival Sweden: Hultsfred Festival Sweden: Metaltown Sweden: Peace & Love Sweden: Storsjöyran Sweden: Sweden Rock Festival Sweden: Way Out West Festival Turkey: Rock'n Coke Turkey: RockIstanbul UK: Greenbelt Festival UK: Hevy Music Festival UK: High Voltage Festival UK: Offset festival UK: Sonisphere Festival UK: Whitby Goth Weekend UK: Y Not Festival Yugoslavia: BOOM Festival 1972-1978 Yugoslavia: Festival Omladina 1961–1990 Yugoslavia: Gitarijada - Belgrade & Zaječar Yugoslavia: Parada ritma / Vatromet ritma 1964–1965 Argentina: Cosquin Rock Argentina: Festival Buenos Aires Rock 1971 Argentina: Moonpark Argentina: Nokia Trends Argentina: Pepsi Music Festival Argentina: Personal Fest Argentina: Quilmes Rock Australia: Byron Bay Bluesfest Australia: Falls Festival Australia: Golden Plains Festival Australia: Good Vibrations Festival Australia: Homebake Australia: Meredith Music Festival Australia: Pyramid Rock Festival Australia: Splendour In The Grass Australia: Stereosonic Australia: Village Fair Brazil: SWU Music & Arts Canada: Amnesia Rockfest Canada: Edgefest Canada: Heavy Montreal Canada: Osheaga Canada: Pemberton Music Festival Canada: Rockin' the Fields of Minnedosa Canada: Rogers Picnic Canada: Rock the River Canada: V Festival Chile: Maquinaria Festival Chile: Piedra Roja 1971 Chile: Viña del Mar International Song Festival China: Beijing Pop Festival China: Midi Modern Music Festival China: Modern Sky Festival Colombia: Altavoz Colombia: Festival de Ancon 1971 Colombia: Rock al Parque Dominican Republic: Festival Presidente de la Musica Latina Hong Kong: Clockenflap India: Hard Electric Tour India: Rock In India India: Rock Ethos Indonesia: Java Rockin'land Japan: Concert on the Rock Japan: Rock In Japan Mexico: Concierto Blanco (white concert) 1971 Mexico: Cumbre Tajín Mexico: Festival Rock y Ruedas de Avándaro 1971 Mexico: Hell & Heaven Metal Fest Mexico: Vive Latino New Zealand: Edgefest New Zealand: The Great Ngaruawahia Music Festival 1973 New Zealand: Waikino Music Festival 1977 Peru: Rock in Concert Peru: Viva Peru Peru: Vivo por el Rock Philippines: Kaguluhan Music Festival Philippines: Pulp Summer Slam South Africa: Oppikoppi South Korea: ETPFEST South Korea: Jisan Valley Rock Festival South Korea: Pentaport Rock Festival Taiwan: Hohaiyan Rock Festival United Arab Emirates: Dubai Desert Rock Festival USA: 98.9 The Rock, Rockfest (Kansas City, Missouri) USA: All Tomorrow's Parties (California) USA: Austin Aqua Festival (Austin, Texas) USA: The Bamboozle (East Rutherford, New Jersey) USA: Big Ass Show (Salt Lake City, Utah) USA: Cornerstone Festival (Bushnell, Illinois) USA: DC101 Chili Cookoff (Washington D.C.) USA: Diversafest LLC DFEST (Tulsa, Oklahoma) USA: Dog Jam (Beaumont, Texas) USA: HFStival (Washington D.C.) USA: International Pop Underground Convention 1991 USA: Kerrville Folk Festival, annually since 1972, (Kerrville, Texas) USA: Loud-N-Lima, Debuts July 2017, (Lima, Ohio) USA: Mountain Jam (Hunter, NY) USA: NEARfest (Bethlehem, Pennsylvania) USA: Okeechobee Music & Arts Festival (Okeechobee, FL) USA: Pointfest (Maryland Heights, Missouri) USA: Pointfest (St. Louis, Missouri) USA: Rock Fest (Cadott, Wisconsin) USA: Rock on the Range (Columbus, Ohio) USA: Rock N Resort Music Festival (North Lawrence, Ohio) USA: Rock USA (Oshkosh, Wisconsin) USA: Rocklahoma (Pryor, Oklahoma) USA: Sasquatch (George, Washington) USA: Shiprocked (United States, cruise ship) USA: Siren Music Festival (Coney Island, Brooklyn, New York) USA: South by Southwest (Austin, Texas) USA: Street Scene (San Diego, California) USA: Summerfest (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) USA: Swamp Pop Music Festival 1950s-1960s USA: Treefort Music Fest (Boise, Idaho) USA: Volunteer Jam (Tennessee) USA: Voodoo Music Experience (New Orleans, Louisiana) USA: Wakarusa Music and Camping Festival (Ozark, Arkansas) USA: Welcome To Rockville (Jacksonville, Florida) Various: Terrastock Traveling festivals Anger Management Tour Area Festival Crüe Fest Curiosa Deconstruction Tour Family Values Tour G3 Gigantour Rock Boat Hard Electric Tour Mayhem Festival Magic Circle Festival Monsters of Rock Nintendo Fusion Tour Ozzfest Projekt Revolution Persistence Tour Rock Never Stops Tour Sonisphere Festival Sounds Of The Underground Soundwave Summer Sanitarium Taste of Chaos The Unholy Alliance Tour Uproar Festival Concert Tours Alberto y Lost Trios Paranoias The Blues Brothers Concerts